Bad Little Girl
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: *Sequel to 'Naughty Sister'* Sakura's father is home and he plans to punish her for her dirty little secret. Maybe this time she can finally finish. *Lemon & Incest*


A pout adorned her perfect pink lips as she watched her brother walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it to make sure she wouldn't intrude. Her pussy ached for more love, love that her Aniki didn't seem to want to give anymore of. He came more than three times during their intercourse, but hadn't let her release herself once. And he pulled out just as she was about to, too.  
Sighing, she took the sheets off of Satoshi's bed, doing as he asked so he wouldn't tell their father about the sex toys she kept hidden in her room. It wasn't really her fault she had them! They were given to her by her mother, who claimed to have used the very sex toys Sakura now owned. The pinkette always got wet at the thought of her busty redheaded mother shoving the large, blue, ruffled, vibrating dildo into her cavern with one hand as the other massaged one of her huge milky breasts.  
An idea popping into Sakura's head, she smirked and dropped her older brothers sheets into a hamper outside of his room. She walked, still naked, to her bedroom and got on her hands and knees to pull out a large pink shoe box from under her bed. Opening said box, she revealed a large selection of dildos, including the blue one she imagined her milf of a mother with. Pulling out the blue vibrating dildo and a much smaller pink vibrator, she strapped the vibration remotes for each of them to her thigh, using the thin velcro straps that were attached to them. Plunging the small pink vibrator up into her pink little asshole, then shoving the blue one into her soaking vagina, she turned both the vibrations to their lowest levels, teasing herself playfully.  
She stood up once more, and, after little thought, decided to put on her elementary school uniform. She figured that after her brother saw her in this, he would bend her over and have her again, so this time she could finish. The tight skirt barely managed to get onto her hips, and it was so short her pussy lips and ass still popped out, along with the wires that were hooked to the sex toys. Her white blouse could only close by two buttons to cover her breasts, though her erect nipples easily pointed out. Slipping on her tightest pair of white panties, she certainly looked like a slut. She knew her brother wouldn't be able to resist her when he got out of the shower.  
Getting back on her knees to hide the box under her bed again, Sakura suddenly felt a pair of large, hands rubbing her reddened ass, still sore from the spanking Satoshi gave her. At first, the pinkette thought it was Satoshi, but she still heard water running, so it couldn't be him.  
"Hi baby, daddy's home." She tensed at the sound of her fathers voice, not having expected him to come home to soon.  
"D-Daddy!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked as she hurried to her feet to turn and face her father, silently praying he didn't see her toys.  
He removed his hands from her butt as she turned to face him, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Are you all dressed up for daddy?" He asked her with a sly smirk. One of his hands reached out and pinched her nipple between his fingers, achieving a slight gasp from his daughter.  
"I, um... I just wa-wanted to see if it still uh, fit." Sakura lied, stuttering. She felt uneasy as his hand continued to play with her nipple, fingers pinching and twisting through the thin fabric of her shirt.  
"Oh?" Her father asked, disbelieving but still smirking. His hand let go of her nipple, much to Sakura's disappointment, and ghosted over her skin, down to where the controllers for her vibrators were strapped to her leg. Sakura moved to back away, but her father's other hand stopped her, resting on her ass and cupping it.  
He found the switch to the controllers, and pushed them both up to maximum level, causing Sakura to gasp loudly and thrust her pelvis forward and onto her fathers leg.  
The hand that turned the vibrators up went to her waist, as did the hand that cupped her ass. Her father picked her up and set her down on the bed, spreading her legs as she sat. He pulled her white panties down, noticing the wet spot on them as he tossed them to the ground. He could see the blue vibrator his ex-wife used to use in her pussy, so he pulled it out, turning it off and tossing it to the side, causing the pinkette to whine. Putting his head between her legs, his tongue darted out, licking her wet cavern.  
"Ah, D-Daddy!" Sakura moaned, her hips buckling. Between the rapid vibration in her asshole and her fathers tongue in her pussy, she began to pant.  
He pulled away and whined once more in protest. "What is it, sweetheart?" He asked teasingly. Sakura grabbed a fist of his silver hair, trying to move his head back onto her vagina, but he wouldn't budge and kept that smirk on his face.  
"Lick my pussy, Daddy!" The emerald eyed girl begged, aching for sexual attention. She needed this. She had been horny all day and needed the release!  
At her demand, her father shoved his tongue into her cunt, moving it around and pulling it out to play with her clit. After a few minutes of licking, her father stood up, pushing her back onto the bed and pulling down the zipper to the pants of his suit. He unleashed his erect, 12 inch cock, causing the pinkette to stare at it in amazement. Not even her aniki's dick was that big!  
He unbuttoned her shirt, letting her breasts free, and let his hands grab her breasts as his cock thrusted into her little pussy, hitting her walls with every thrust. He pulled his member all the way out, then slammed it back in and repeated the process. Seeing his little girl lying under him, naked except for the opened blouse and the skirt, brought back memories.

Satori sat on his bed, computer on his lap and his member popping out of his boxers and into the air. His date for the night wasn't looking for just a one night stand as he was, so he was incredibly horny and needed to relive some tension. On the screen of his computer, a lesbian was licking her partners pussy as the partner played with her own breasts.  
He held his cock, hand running up and down the length as he watched the porn video on his laptop. Too focused in jacking off, he didn't notice the door to his bedroom open, or the young pink haired four year old that walked in. His daughter walked up to the bed and had to poke his muscled arm to get his attention.  
Satori looked at her, startled and stopped masterbating. Sakura looked at his cock with wide eyes, "What's that, Daddy?" She asked as her little finder poked his erection. He shivered slightly at her touch, letting out a small grunt of pleasure. He looked down at his daughter, inwardly debating wether or not to let her play with him. His horniness getting the better of him, he picked her up and sat her on his lap so her legs went around his cock, her little pantie covered pussy lips just touching the skin of his erection.  
"Want to touch it, sweetheart?" Satori asked lustfully. Sakura slowly nodded, before reaching out and putting her tiny little hands on it. She couldn't wrap her hand all around the width of his dick, but she came close.  
Satori moaned at her touch, his member pulsing, throwing his head back in pleasure. He pulled the pinkette's panties off, much to her surprise, and began gently rubbing her small clit. This caused Sakura to gasp.  
"T-That feels good, Daddy!" She said and started to move her hands up and down her fathers length, hoping that if she pleasured him, he would continue to return the favor.  
"I'll keep doing this if you lick my cock." Satori told her, bribing her in to pleasuring him. He obviously knew this wasn't right, but it felt so damn _good_. His four year old daughter handled him better than her mother did.  
Sakura, enjoying the warm sensation in her lower parts, was eager to keep it going and did as her daddy asked. Her pink little tongue lashed out and licked the head, sliding over the slit. She licked his member like a lollipop, doing it more vigorously once her daddy put a finger inside of her.

The memories of Sakura as a child, a whore even back then, brought him to an orgasim. He came inside of Sakura, even though he didn't wear a condom, knowing his little slut was on pills. His seed bursting inside of her caused Sakura to finally reach her own climax, and she let out a loud moan she was sincerely hoping her Aniki could hear.  
Satori pulled out of his little girl's cavern, putting his dick back in his pants and pulling the zipper back up. Sakura sat up, finally pleasured, and stood from the bed. Her father smacked her ass as he walked out the door, "Might wanna get back to cleaning your brothers sheets. You promised him you would so he wouldn't tell me 'bout your sex toys, right?" Sakura began to wonder just how long her father had been home.

•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
/ I think I need to go wash my memories now.\\


End file.
